Rio Friends from Moose Lake
by benderjam
Summary: Blu's friends from Moose Lake visit Rio for Carnival including a female Blue Macaw who loves Blu but hates wild animals. The female Blue Macaw is determined to steal Blu from Jewel as she and the other birds cause trouble Blu and his wild friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

It was a bright and sunny day in Rio and the birds started waking up and began to sing and dance.

Chorus: "All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

Jewel: "Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

Blu: "Never alone, cause this is our home"

Their Chicks join in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

All: "All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

Pedro: "I'm that Capowera kinga kinga kinga kinga

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (There's your hot wing-a aww)"

Nico: "Everybody here loves samba"

Pedro: "I like the Samba"

Rafael: "Rhythm you feel in your heart"

Pedro: "I'm the samba master"

Nico: "Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

Chorus: "Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

They all stop as the marmosets come swinging from the trees. The leader approaches Blu, Jewel, and their chicks and says "Why you stopping? Don't stop the fun, we're here for music like you birds are." Blu angrily says, "Why do you guys always interrupt our parties?" Mauro approaches him and says "Well if you would invite us to your parties, we wouldn't have to barge in during the middle of a song." Jewel steps in and says, "Maybe we would invite you if you weren't such jerks." Mauro pulls up the wrist watch around his waist and says, "We are not jerks! Name one bad thing we have ever done to you guys." Blu points a feather on his wing at Mauro like a finger and says "What about when we first met you and you attacked us for no reason!" Mauro feels outraged and yells, "Hey! The only reason we did that was because this ugly cockatoo named Nigel threatened to kill us if we didn't." Then he notices Blu and Jewel's chicks holding their parents in fear. He moves his hand towards one of them and says "Aww what cute little chicks…" Blu angrily hits his hand with his wing and says, "Keep your dirty hands away from my family!" Mauro rubs his hand while saying "I just thought they were cute. I didn't even know you two had chicks, what are their names?" Then Jewel points to their both of their sons and their daughter and says, "This is Erik, and this Ramon. This is our daughter Esperanza."

Pedro flies onto a tree branch next to them and says, "Hey wait, did you say Nigel made you attack us?"

Mauro: "Yeah. We were just minding our own business when he comes up to us and threatens to give us flying lessons unless we bring him these two blue macaws."

Blu: "That does sound like something Nigel would do."

Mauro: "Yea, now do ya trust us?"

Blu puts a feather to the bottom of his beak and says: "If you guys can prove yourself to us we will trust you."

Mauro spits on his hand and puts it out for him to shake and says "You've got a deal."

Blu unwillingly spits on his wing and shakes his hand.

Later in the day Linda is at Tulio's house cleaning pictures because she and Fernando had moved in with Tulio. Linda picks up a picture of her and Blu with three friends who with pet birds. Suddenly Tulio walks in holding some pictures of birds.

Tulio: "Linda you should see these pictures that were taken with the cameras I put in the jungle. Blu has made great progress with Jewel and he has been socializing with other birds."

Linda notices Blu and Jewel's chicks and says: "They are so cute; I am so proud of Blu."

Tulio notices the picture Linda was holding and says, "Who are those people?"

Linda notices him pointing to the picture and says: "Owe those are my friends from Moose Lake. That's Sonny, that's Martha, and that is Heather. And those are their pet birds, Robert, Marry, Roger, and Gloria."

Tulio noticed Gloria and said: "That bird is a female blue macaw."

Linda: "Yea, I used to think that she and Blu would make a perfect couple; but now that he has Jewel I realize it probably wouldn't work out between them. They were good friends of mine and I wish I could see them again."

Tulio: "So why don't you go visit them for a few days in Minnesota?"

Linda: "I'd like to but Carnival is a week away and I want to stay because then it will have been one year since Blu and I came to Rio."

Suddenly the phone in the other room rings and Fernando answers it and says, "Hello? Owe Linda it's for you." Fernando hands Linda the phone and on the other line is Heather and she asks that Linda come to visit but when Linda refuses she asks that she and the others come to Rio for Carnival and that they bring their birds. Heather agrees that they will come visit them in Rio and after Linda hangs up she notices Blu flying down outside and goes to him and says, "Blu great news, our old friends from Minnesota are coming for a visit in a few days." Blu squawked happily and then flew off to tell his friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 2

Blu flew to his tree and entered the hollow where he gathered Jewel and their kids and told them, "Great news! My friends from Moose Lake are coming here for Carnival and I want you all to meet them." Jewel smiled happily and said, "That's great Blu, we should bring Rafael and the others so they can meet our friends here in Rio. And I'm sure they will be thrilled to see that you can now fly, and that you have a great family." Erik approached Blu and nervously said, "Daddy, does this mean we have to be in cages?" Blu patted Erik on the head and said, "No son we won't need to be in cages. But we will be in a building." Then Esperanza flew near the entrance to the hollow and asked "Will Luiz be there too?" Blu thought for a moment and said, "I think he should come later, when we all go out to see the parade."

Just then Mauro came to the tree and said, "I overheard that you and your friends are getting together for Carnival, and I was thinking that maybe we could come. After all you did give us a chance to prove ourselves to be friendly."

Blu thought for a moment and said, "Alright, you can come but the rest of the Marmosets cannot."

Mauro: "Fine."

Jewel: "But if you cause any trouble, we will claw your eyes out!" she yelled to his face.

Blu: "We should tell Rafael to get Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Eva, and their kids that they are invited."

A few minutes later

Rafael was with his family and Nico and Pedro and Luiz and said, "Sounds great. We'll all get together and meet them at the hotel and Luiz can come when we go to the parade."

Ramon flew into the air in celebration and yelled, "Woo, we get to dance at Carnival with daddy's old friends."

Blu: "So we'll go see them at the hotel and three o clock and we'll go with them to see the parade."

Eva: "Wait we can't go at three we promised the kids we would take them to the party at the fruit stands."

Blu: "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I'm not going to break my promise to Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon; so I'll go alone and you all can come when you're ready."

Mauro: "What about me?"

Blu: "Ugh, you can come with them or earlier if you want."

Jewel: "Are you sure you're ok with going without us?"

Blu: "Yea, you guys can have fun at the party and I'll tell my friends about you while I'm there. Go ahead Jewel, it'll give you a chance to bond with the kids."

Jewel: "Alright, if you say so."

They all split up and went to go spend time with their friends and families.

Six days later

A plane had just landed in Rio and Sonny, Martha, and Heather had gotten off of it and started driving rental cars with their birds in pet carrying cages in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 3

Heather got a call on her cell phone from Linda and said, "You're bringing Blu and his new family? That's wonderful. I can't wait to see them! Just as long as they don't bite, I hear birds like that can smell fear." She then called Martha and Sonny and said, "Breaker Breaker, great news Bird Brain is bringing her bird boy and his family good buddies." Martha yells, "Why are you talking in trucker lingo when we're driving jeeps and are using cell phones?" Heather says "Because it's fun. So Linda is bringing Blu and his new family to see our birds before we head off for Carnival. Oh lets pull over for snack here." She says as they approach a restaurant.

Gloria and Roger are in a cage in the back of Heather's jeep as Roger, the small parakeet, pokes his head out into the sun and says, "Gloria isn't great out here, it's so warm and sunny and there are people dancing everywhere." Gloria, the female blue macaw, stays within the shade and says, "You know Roger the sunlight is filled with ultra violet rays." "And your point is?" he asks with smart tone. "My point is that, that much sunlight is not good for you. How do you think you'll look tomorrow when we're watching that parade?" she states. Roger thinks for a moment and says, "Tan, happy, and handsome." Gloria angrily states, "That was a rhetorical question idiot! Get out of the sun you've had enough for one day." Roger moves into the shade and sits next to her. He started to pick his beak against wing and then one of his feathers was blown through the bars of the cage. Gloria noticed it and said with a disturbed tone, "I'm going to pretend that I never saw that."

Heather pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant and Martha and Sonny pulled their jeeps up to both sides of Heather's. They locked the cars and took the keys out as they left the birds in the cages as they entered the restaurant. Marry and Robert were in the cars next to them and they started to engage in a conversation.

Robert: "Hey guys, did you hear that Blu is finally coming back, isn't that great."

Gloria: "Oh that's wonderful! Ya know, I have always deeply loved Blu but I never had the courage to tell him. But now I think it is time I did tell him. When I heard that he and Linda had not returned to Moose Lake I thought I would never see him again, but now that he is returning I shall tell him."

Roger: "But Gloria, what if he only likes you as a friend."

Gloria: "I am determined to win his heart. If he only likes me as a friend I will do something so wonderful that he will love me too."

Marry: "Well you better respect his emotions, because I heard that he was in the jungle with wild animals!"

They all gasp in horror.

Roger: "Oh no! That's terrible!"

Robert: "He is SO lucky they didn't attack him, or hurt him."

Gloria: "Or even worse! I once was in the devious clutches of wild animals."

Marry: "Wow! What happened?"

Gloria covers her face with her wing and says, "Oh, it's too horrible to talk about." Then her facial expression changes to an anxious expression as she says, "So here's what happened."

Flashback

"It was a warm summer night in Moose Lake; we were on our way home when we took a shortcut through a road in the forest when Heather's car had a flat tire. She opened the back door to get the jack from the passenger seat when she accidentally knocked my cage down small hill. When I opened the cage door I climbed out to fly to her when suddenly, I was surrounded by dangerous wild animals." An eagle and an owl were on tree branches above her, and a baby wolf was a few feet away from her as she panicked. "There was no escape. I slowly backed away in fear and then, the unforeseen happened!" A small snake came and bit her in the back.

End Flashback

Robert: "What happened; were you hurt?"

Gloria shook her body and yelled, "What happened, oh I'll show you what happened!" She turned around and pulled up some of the feathers on her back revealing a scar from the snake bite and said, "I hope this will teach you all a lesson about the wild animals!"

They all scream in horror.

Marry: "It's a hundred times more horrible than anything I could imagine."

Gloria: "Yes it is! And that is why even one wild animal can send us back to those horrible days in the wild. They are all vicious monsters, and that includes strays. They must all be destroyed like the very germs that infect us with disease."

Roger: "Even birds? Cause there are a lot of wild birds around here." He says noticing parrots flying overhead.

Gloria: "Absolutely! Even birds must be destroyed! They are like savages who would kill their very own kind. When we see Blu we must give him proper care to liberate him from those insidious monsters."


	4. Chapter 4

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 4

Blu was in the hollow of his tree with Jewel and their kids as he was about to go with Linda to see his friends from Moose Lake and they were about to go with Nico, Pedro, and the others to the party.

Blu pats his kids on the heads and says, "Alright now you kids listen to your mother; no rough housing, and Erik and Ramon, no teasing your sister ok." They all smile and say, "Okey dokey." Blu said, "Alright see you when you arrive to the hotel. You'll know which one it is because I'll be in window. Goodbye."

As he leaves he and Jewel kiss each other on the beaks.

Meanwhile

Tulio is driving his jeep on the way to the hotel with Linda and Fernando.

Fernando asks Linda, "Do any of their birds bite? Because I've heard that a parrot is strong enough to bite your finger off." Linda turns around with a smile and says, "No, they won't bite you as long as you don't scare them."

Then they arrive at the hotel and park the jeep. As they walked in Blu suddenly came and flew onto Linda's arm. They took the elevator upstairs and then knocked on the door to their friends' room.

Martha opened the door and said "Hello" to Tulio, Linda, and Fernando when she noticed Blu and said, "Wow he looks better and healthier since the last time I saw him. Hey everyone, they're here!" Sonny and Heather came through the doorway and saw Blu and asked "Where's his mate and kids?" Linda said, "I think they're coming later. And if not Tulio has a lot of pictures of them and birds he interacted with. But there is one thing I didn't mention over the phone." "What's that?" asked Heather.

Then Blu flew up to the sealing and then through the doorway onto the table.

Then Sonny, obviously shocked, said "Wow you never said he could finally fly!" Then Fernando walked in and noticed the four pet cages with birds in them and said, "Wow, these are nice birds." Suddenly they all slightly opened their cage doors and Marry said, "Hey guys, is that Blu?" Robert happily said, "Yea and he looks good." Roger anxiously said, "Well what are we doing standing here; let's go talk to him." Then suddenly Tulio said, "We should probably go out for a while and leave the birds to enjoy themselves together." Then they closed the door and Roger, Robert, and Marry gathered around Blu and said, "Wow, it's been so long. It's great to see you again."

Blu: "It's great to see you all."

Suddenly Gloria interrupted: "Stop! Do not crowd him! This bird has been through the unspeakable."

Blu stood there motionless with an expression on his face indicating that he was confused.

Gloria: "Poor Blu. You poor bird. Who knows what horrible things you've encountered."

Blu: "What are you talking about?"

Gloria: "Don't worry we will get through it together." She said as she walked towards him.

Blu said "Oh, well actually it wasn't that bad." Thinking she was talking about his adventure with Nigel and the smugglers.

Gloria puts her wing around him and says, "I know, I know, it was much worse! I have been through the same."

Marry: "Will Blu ever be the same intelligent bird we know and love?"

Gloria: "I'm afraid we can only hope."

Blu: "But I am the same bird."

Gloria: "Oh he's in the denial stage."

Blu: "Well, okay maybe I have changed, but I feel I'm better than the bird I was before."

Gloria: "He's being optimistic. That's a good sign."

Blu: "Listen there's something I want to tell you guys."

Gloria: "There's something I want to tell you as well Blu. But first we must undo the brainwashing."

Blu: "What are you talking about, I have never been brainwashed in my entire life."

Gloria: "All will be better when he returns to Minnesota. But for now we must see how much damage that time in the jungle with those malicious wild animals has done to him."

Blu: "Return to Minnesota? Damage in the jungle? Malicious wild animals? No, Rio is my home and wild animals are my friends."

They all gasp in horror and yell, "Friends!"

Gloria: "Your FRIENDS! Your FRIENDS! It's worse than I thought! He has turned WILD!"

Marry: "What are we going to do?"

Roger: "Can he be helped?"

Gloria: "Yes, but it won't be easy or pretty! Get him in, the CAGE!"

Meanwhile at the Party

Jewel was dancing with Erik, Ramon, and Esperanza as Nico and Pedro sang Hot Wings. Luiz was walking outside guarding the party and dancing to the music at the same time. Rafael was dancing with Eva as their eighteen kids danced around them in a circle.

Erik continued to dance and asked Jewel, "Mommy when are going to go meet Daddy's friends?" Jewel looked at him and said "We'll go with the others to them right after this song." Esperanza smiles and says, "Oh, I hope he's having fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 5

At the Hotel

Roger and Robert had Blu in a pet carrying cage with a flashlight on the outside shining in.

Roger: "Come on Blu, just do it and get it over with."

Blu: "No!"

Robert: "You can do it Blu. Just do it."

Blu: "I will never do it."

Roger: "You have to do it. Hurry and do it before Gloria comes. Too late."

Gloria enters with an angry expression.

Gloria: "Did he do it? Is it over? Is he cured? Roger did he do it?"

Roger: "Oh Gloria, it was wonderful! You should have seen it! Well, let's go."

Gloria sighs and says "Robert give me the real answer."

Robert: "We've tried every reasonable measure, but it's like he is even more solid than a rock."

Gloria: "Blu, you can stop this at any time; all you have to do is say that the wild is bad and that Moose Lake is where you belong."

Blu: "Never, Rio is my one and only home."

Gloria: "Say you renounce your so called friends; say it, say it!"

Blu: "Fine, you renounce your so called friends." He said in a joking tone.

Gloria: "Oh now you're a comedian. This is just horrible. Those wild animals have changed him completely."

Just then Mauro made his way towards the window when some music was played outside. The birds inside heard it and Blu started to shake his tail feathers in joy.

Gloria: "Blu, stop that right now! We don't shake our tail feathers in Minnesota!"

Blu: "No, but we do here in Rio. We also samba here in Rio."

Gloria: "BLU YOU HATE SAMBA!"

Blu: "That was before I realized that I belong here in Rio."

Gloria: "Oh this is terrible!"

Roger: "I really don't see what the big deal is; he seems perfectly fine to me."

Gloria: "Blu! Renounce your so called friends and say that all wild animals are worthless monsters that must be destroyed."

Blu: "I will never say that! That goes against not only my friends but against my wife and children."

Gloria gasped in horror as the bird she loved said that he had a wife and kids. Just then Mauro silently opened the window and stealthily moved towards the cage, being careful not to wake Marry, who was sleeping in another cage.

Gloria: "Alright, I didn't want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. Robert get… THE INSTRUMENTS!"

Mauro went next to the cage as Robert pulled out a large stick, a hot rag, and a tazer the women brought to defend themselves from criminals. Then Gloria grabbed the stick in her wing and said "Do as I say!" Blu begged for her not to do it but she hit him in the face with the stick. Gloria then yelled at the top of her lungs, "Renounce your so called friends and reject your wife and children!" Blu refused to as he said "Never! I would never do such a thing. I am a wild animal." Gloria grew angrier and angrier with every statement he proclaimed. "You are pushing me to the limit. You are not a wild animal! And I will not lose the bird I love to anyone especially a filthy wild animal! Now Roger, give me the hot rag!" Blu yelled "No!" but she yelled "Yes!" Then Roger accidentally grabbed Mauro and said "Alright! Alright! Stop the yelling! Here ya go." Then when Roger put Mauro up to Gloria, he said "Hey, how's it going." When Gloria turned around and saw Mauro she was so scared she hit him out of Roger's wings and yelled, "It's a wild!" Then Roger looked Mauro and said, "Hey nice bling."

Gloria grabbed the tazor and was about to use it to shock Mauro when suddenly Blu pulled a bunch of her tail feathers out. Blu grabbed Mauro and ran out of the cage when they made to the end of the table Gloria said, "Blu, step away from the wild beast!" but Blu boldly said, "No there's one more thing I didn't tell you guys." The Blu started flying around the room, the others were amazed that he could fly but began to chase them. Blu made his way towards the window but Marry quickly closed the window preventing them from exiting.

Blu then put Mauro on the edge and yelled, "Mauro, get the window open, I'll stall for time!"

Gloria tried to catch Mauro but Blu kicked the TV remote, causing it to hit her in the face. Gloria and the others started to chase Blu around the room while Linda and the others were on there way up stairs. When Mauro almost had the window open enough to fit through Blu started flying towards the window.

Then Gloria yelled "Cut them off" as they split into four different directions.

Gloria moved in from the left, Robert was flying from underneath, while Marry flew from the right, and Roger tiredly flew down towards Blu. Mauro finally managed to open the window and Blu flew out forgetting Mauro, the Gloria flew towards him like a missile; but Blu grabbed Mauro and slammed the window shut. Gloria hit the window hard, while all the other birds stopped and looked at her in pain.

Roger flew next to Gloria and asked, "Gloria are you okay?" Then Gloria angrily yelled, "I've have had it up to here with the wild animals! They have pushed me way to far! Now they have corrupted my precious Blu! The next wild animal I see, child, bird, or even defenseless, they will wish they had never been born! **THIS MEANS WAR**!"

Then Linda and the others entered the room and noticed that it was a mess and that Blu was gone. Linda said, "He must have gone out the window because he missed Jewel and their chicks. I tell you, before he met Jewel I have never seen Blu so happy." When Gloria heard this from Linda she angrily yelled, "And if I ever see that horrible wild witch who stole my Blu from me, I will personally destroy her and get rid of those horrible chicks she has given to him!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 6

Blu was flying in the sky with Mauro riding on his back when they met Jewel and the others and engaged in a conversation hovering in the air.

Jewel gave him a confused look and asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought we were going to see your friends." Then Blu responded, "I don't know why but my friends were acting very strange, especially Gloria. Apparently they hate wild animals, because they were trying to make me renounce my friends here in Rio, and when I refused to they resulted to torturing me." They all looked at him in shock and Jewel said, "Wow, sounds like we should stay away from them for now." Blu responded, "Agreed, I think we should not go see them; at least until they leave so we can say goodbye." Then Ramon interrupted and said, "Um daddy, does this mean we're not going to see the parade tomorrow?" The Blu surprisingly said, "Ramon, how can you even ask that in a time like this? Of course were going tomorrow! We're just not going with them."

Pedro suddenly said, "Yo Blu, sounds like you were lucky to get out of there." Then Blu turned to Mauro on his back and said, "Well, I did have some help from Mauro here."

Then the expression on their faces changed to surprise as they looked at Mauro.

Then Mauro proudly said, "Yeah, I helped him get out of that one when I found out that he was in trouble." After he was finished Blu said, "You have earned my trust, you and the marmosets can come to our parties." Mauro happily stated, "Great, because I got this great idea for the parade tomorrow. The marmosets and the birds are gonna give the humans a performance of our own."

The next morning

Heather, Martha, and Sonny were loading their bird cages into the rental jeeps.

Heather: "I can't wait for that parade tonight! I am going to party so hard that I'll need to go to the doctor!"

Roger was in the cage with Gloria lying on the floor when he heard this.

Roger: "You hear that Gloria? This is going to be great! The music, the floats, the dancing…"

Gloria: "**Shut Up!**"

Roger: "Woah, calm down! Take your mind of Blu and the wild animals."

Gloria: "I will never let it go! The wild animals have corrupted the bird of my dreams, and one has stolen him from me! I swear that I will destroy that witch and that Blu will be mine!"

Roger: "Uh I don't think he will like you trying to kill a bird he loves! And I think he would be sad if he lost a member of his new family."

Gloria: "Once I rid the world of her and reclaim my future husband, we will have children better than those wild ones he currently has."

Roger: "I really don't think that is the right thing to do."

Gloria: "I shall have him. And to those that stand in my way I shall show no mercy."

Meanwhile in the jungle

Blu, Jewel and the others were with Mauro and he was explaining what big plans he had for the parade.

Blu: "So what is this performance you have in mind?"

Mauro: "Okay, we and a bunch of other birds and marmosets get together and we scare humans off one of the floats, then we all start singing and dancing on the float and above it. We get a lot of cans to use as drums and our boom box and start dancing like never before. You birds do things like dancing while flying and making cool dance patterns and start tossing us in the air and catching us. What do ya think?"

Blu: "As long as we don't hurt humans or anyone else, it sounds great to me."

Jewel: "I think it sounds fun."

Nico: "I'm down with that!"

Pedro: "Sounds awesome!"

Rafael: "Sounds like a great party and some good time to have with the kids."

Eva: "I would love to do that!"

Mauro: "So it's agreed! Alright, you guys spread the word and gather any birds you want to come, and I'll get the boys and Luiz and we'll meet you there when it's time."

Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon looked up at their parents and said, "What if those mean birds from Moose Lake come?" Blu looked down at them and said, "Don't worry kids, even if they do show up they'll never have a chance against the number of birds and monkeys that will be there."

Later in the streets of Rio

Heather was putting a bag of ice on Gloria's face and said, "Oh, don't worry Gloria, this will make you feel better."

When she left Gloria stood still and then the ice pack slipped off of her face, revealing a black eye from when she hit the window.

Roger tried to make her feel better as he said, "It's not bad; it's hardly noticeable." Just then Robert rose from the cage next to them and saw and went, "Woah!"

She turned to Roger with an angry face.

He calmly said, "Okay, I know what you're thinking but…" Suddenly Gloria interrupted him and said, "This is so noticeable that one could see it from a plane!"

Later in the day

Luiz, Mauro, Nico, and Pedro were on their way to the where the parade would start. Luiz was excited as he said, "This is gonna be great!" Nico and Pedro stopped and said, "You guys go on we'll catch up." They flew over near these bird cages and said, "Hey you guys are in for a real treat tonight! Yeah, you're in for the night of a life time!" Suddenly Gloria noticed them and tried to grab them while angrily screaming, "Come here you little devils!" They backed away scared and Pedro said, "Hey Nico, I think these are the Minnesota birds." Nico nodded and said, "Yeah, I say we ditch them. Come on, Blu's waiting for us." After they left Gloria's eyes widened as she said, "Blu!"

Gloria then unlocked the cage door and said, "Guys, Blu is somewhere here, and those wild animals have still corrupted him. We must destroy them and get Blu!" Roger was annoyed as he said, "Uh, I would say that I don't think this is necessary, but seeing how you won't listen to me, let's do it."

The four domestic birds followed Nico and Pedro like hawks. When they finally reached the area where the floats were Gloria, Roger, Robert, and Marry hid on the roof of a building observing the entire area.

Robert spotted Blu and said, "Look! There he is!" Then Marry noticed him next to Jewel and said, "Oh, and that must be that Jewel girl Linda mentioned." Roger was amazed and said, "Wow! Blu sure does have some good taste! He's pretty lucky to have a girl like her." As he said these things Gloria was seething with rage and yelled, "Quiet!" Then she looked at Jewel with hatred and said, "How dare that bird steal my Blu! I shall rip her eyes out and turn her body into a hat!" She was about to fly towards her when, Robert grabbed her leg and said, "You can't do that, this place is crawling with wild animals." They noticed and that there were birds and monkeys everywhere and Gloria said, "We need help and a plan."

They huddled together and started whispering their plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 7

The parade was about to start when Blu got Jewel, Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon together and said, "This is going to be fun!"

About twenty minutes later

The parade had started and the performers were singing and dancing on the floats while the audience was cheering for them in happiness. Meanwhile Gloria, Roger, Robert, and Marry put together an army of pets from Rio and they were sitting in allies and on roofs waiting to attack the wild animals. While they were waiting Roger suddenly said, "Gloria, is all this really necessary?" Gloria was extremely irritated as she said, "Don't you see? The wild animals will attack the parade and shall corrupt all of us!"

Then suddenly all the birds and monkeys went onto a float that had a giant red parrot on it and they scared away all the performers; the audience was quite scared as well. Blu, Jewel and their kids, Nico, Pedro, Rafeal, Eva and their kids, Mauro and Luiz went on to the top platform of the float. They all stood their motionless until Mauro yelled, "Kick it!" Then a marmoset turned on the boom box and they all started dancing to "Dynamite". Luiz was wearing his golden tights and shirt, along with a fruit hat and he was standing on his hind legs jumping back and forth. Birds were flying over the float in lines making loops and circles. Rafeal was flying in a circle with half of his kids following him in the same manner, while Eva was doing the same thing with the other half of the kids and it looked like they were twisting around each other.

Mauro was with two other marmosets and they were bouncing on their legs with their arms crossed over their chests, like rap dancers. Nico was dancing on the ground moving in circle with Pedro against his back. Five birds grabbed five marmosets and flew up and through them in the air, where they posed like they were lying on a couch, and as they fell back down the birds caught them and through them onto the float landing on their feet. Blu and Jewel were smiling at each other as they danced holding each other's wings spinning around while Erik, Ramon, and Esperanza formed a triangle around them shaking their tail feathers. Gloria watched this with fire in her eyes that burned with rage.

Then the marmosets started to play "Party Rock Anthem". Rafael started to dance with Eva with their kids dancing around them in a perfect circle. Luiz started to shake his but back and forth. A large group of red parrots flew up from behind the float in a narrow line and then spread out as they went higher, like a fountain squirting up water. On the lines, "Get up, Get down Put your hands up to the sound" Blu and Jewel started to shake their tail feathers and put their wings up in the air repeatedly and Ramon, Esperanza, and Erik did the same thing in front of them. Blu was very happy as he shouted, "This is the best day of my life! Next to the day you and I met of course. I've never felt so alive." The audience cheered for them as they loved the sight of the dancing birds, monkeys, and bulldog. Gloria was seething with age as she wanted to attack and kill the female blue macaw that was dancing with the bird she loved. Robert didn't like the dancing birds either and said, "When do we attack?" Gloria wanted to attack immediately but said, "We wait for the right moment, which is very soon."

Next Mauro shouted to the marmosets, "Hey boys, put on a love song for the happy couples, especially Blu and Jewel." Blu felt he was blushing as he said, "Thank you Mauro." Then the marmosets changed the song to "Just the Way you Are" and many couples of birds started doing slow dances. At one point in the song Rafael kissed Eva and some of their kids looked away, but all of them said, "Eww!" Throughout the song Blu and Jewel happily looked each other in the eyes and their chicks watched feeling happy for them. Blu suddenly said, "This reminds me of that time in the aviary when we met and Tulio played, 'Say you Say me', only you're not angry." Jewel chuckled about what he said and agreed. Gloria felt such rage toward Jewel that she wished to attack already but still decided to wait. On the final lines of the song, "Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are", Blu and Jewel moved their heads closer to each other, moving in for a kiss, when Gloria said, "I can't watch this! Attack!" They started to move towards the float but it was too late, Blu and Jewel kissed smiling with their eyes closed. Then the music stopped and the wild animals moved back as an army of domestic birds, cats, dogs, and even lizards came on to the other side of the float. Rafael was next to Eva while their children were holding on to them in fear; Blu and Jewel had their wings over Erik, Ramon, and Esperanza in protection. Suddenly Gloria, Roger, Robert, and Marry walked in front of Blu, Jewel, Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon; Gloria happily said, "My friends, tonight justice has blue feathers and a future husband."

Jewel: "Woah, what happened to you? Did someone…" Jewel was referring to Gloria's black eye but was interrupted.

Gloria: "Silence! Silence you wild witch! Blu, come here right now! Get away from that horrible woman and come to me!"

Blu: "Gloria, you can't say that about Jewel! What is wrong with you?"

Gloria: "I'm fine Blu. I will not lose my man to anyone; especially not to a filthy wild animal!"

Jewel: "Your man? What are you talking about?"

Gloria: "Blu and I will be together! I have always loved Blu, and we will be married! And we will have better children than those you have given him!"

Blu: "Gloria, I'm flattered really, but Jewel is the only girl for me and I would not give up my children for the world!" He says putting his wing around Jewel and bringing Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon close to them.

Gloria yells, "I will not lose you to this wicked monster!" But then Roger says from behind her, "Gloria, I really don't see the point of doing all this. I think we should just leave the wild animals alone and you should find another." Gloria angrily turned around and yelled, "I will never do such a thing!" Then she turned back facing Jewel and was about to slap her with her wing when Luiz came and knocked it away with his paw and said, "You mess with my friends you mess with me!" Then all the other birds and marmosets had angry expressions on their faces and yelled, "And us!" Then Mauro said, "Yeah, you pets are cruising for a bruising!" Then they all looked as though they were ready to fight and a marmoset turned on the boom box and played music from "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly". Roger looked around with an annoyed expression and said, "Yeah I'm going to sit this out; I want no part of this." Then Pedro yelled "Wilds versus Pets!" Then they all starting fighting each other; Nico threw his bottle cap like a disk at a lizard, and a dog in front of him turned around the it bounced off the lizard's eye and hit the dog in between his legs. Nico flew in front of him and caught the bottle cap when it bounced again and said, "That's how we do it in the jungle." Three cats surrounded Mauro and he was scared because he couldn't take them, when suddenly Luiz came and bit one of the cats' tails and then he chased them all away. Rafael and Eva started hitting small birds with their large beaks, but then two domestic macaws snuck behind them and were about to attack them until their eighteen toucan chicks started pulling out their feathers and biting them.

Blu and Jewel were hitting away lizards and birds to keep them away from Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon. Suddenly Gloria flew down and knocked Jewel to the ground away from Blu. Blu was about to help her when suddenly, Robert and Marry landed in front of him ready to fight. Blu gave them an angry look and Robert said, "Sorry Blu. Just for the record it's nothing personal." Blu did not change his expression as he said, "The feeling is mutual, but I will not let you hurt my friends, or my family!" Blu fiercely hit them with his wings, knocking them out of the way. He and the kids hurried to Jewel but Gloria was strangling her yelling, "You stole my love; now you shall pay the price." It was becoming difficult for Jewel to breathe so Blu angrily flew over to Gloria yelling, "Get away from her!" When Gloria turned her head and the second she saw Blu he rose up in the air and kicked her in the head, knocking her away from Jewel. Blu then grabbed her in his wings and said, "Jewel, are you okay!" Then all of the animals around turned to face what was happening between them. Jewel breathed heavily for a moment and said, "Much better now that you're here." Gloria looked up and saw Blu kiss Jewel on the beak smiling and their kids hugged him for saving her.

Blu: "Gloria, you are a monster! I could never love any girl more than I do Jewel!"

Gloria: "Blu, you two timing jerk! I've loved you since the moment I met you; and you reject me for that filthy vulture! He was right! I didn't want it to come to this, but if I can't have you no one can!"

Blu: "Wait a minute who's he?"

Roger flies next them and asks, "Yeah Gloria, who are you talking about?"

Gloria: "Last night, after you left and gave me this black eye, someone you know visiting me while the others were asleep. He told me that you would never choose me over your vulture of a wife, and that I should kill you!"

Blu was shocked as he turned around and said, "Mauro, you double crossing monster."

Mauro: "What! Don't look at me; I didn't talk to her about anything."

Blu: "Don't deny it Mauro, I know you did it!"

Suddenly a mysterious new voice said, "Actually my cerulean friend, he's telling the truth. He did try to be your friend the entire time." Everyone except Gloria started looking around wondering where that voice was coming from when suddenly it said, "Yes and now I shall have the greatest revenge of all." They all turned around to a street light and Blu saw who it was and gasped in horror saying, "No! It can't be! It just can't be!" Then Jewel grabbed Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon in her wings and said, "But it is!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 8

Blu could not believe what he was seeing. He gazed in horror as he said, "Nigel!" Nigel laughed evilly and said, "Yes it is I pretty bird. And I have come for my revenge against you!" Blu was amazed to see his nemesis again and asked, "How did you survive the plane's propeller?" Nigel showed an evil smile and said, "I managed to fly out of its path before it could kill me! In retrospect I wish I had started sooner otherwise I wouldn't have lost most of my feathers. But I would not have been in that situation if it weren't for you! I will make you wish you had never met me!" Blu smiled and turned his eyes towards Jewel and said, "Too late for that." Then Gloria yelled, "He was right! You have changed and will never love me! You shall perish for rejecting me Blu! And you! You shall pay for stealing my man from me!" When she said these last two sentences she turned to Jewel. Nigel flew next to Gloria and said, "Listen to me domestic bird! You may have her, but Blu, is mine!" Suddenly Roger came behind Gloria and said, "Gloria I really think you are making a mountain out of a mole hill. Do any of you agree with me on that?" He turned around asking all the pets that had arrived, and they all nodded their heads and he said, "Yeah, you should just move on and…" But he was interrupted as Nigel grabbed the parakeet in his foot and yelled, "Silence you ignorant pest or I will kill you to! Get it!" Roger nodded in fear and Nigel just threw him at some birds behind them. Nigel then noticed Mauro and the marmosets and said, "Monkey, get your crew together and get rid of the extra baggage!" Mauro was afraid of Nigel but he didn't want to betray Blu; he looked back and forth not knowing what to do. Nigel got even angrier as he said, "Do it now or it's flying lessons for all of you!" Mauro then turned and looked at him angrily and said, "No!" Nigel started to fly towards him and was about to grab him, but suddenly a mango hit him in the face turned to mush. Nigel tasted some of it on his finger with an angry look; he turned his head to see Blu tossing a mango up and down in his wing with an angry expression.

Nigel: "You shouldn't test birds like me against someone as weak as you, pretty bird!"

Blu: "Maybe I am weak; but at least I'm not **ugly** enough to lose my part in a TV show to a parakeet!"

All of them, even the pets, were amazed to see that Blu went that far. Nigel burned with rage as his eyes were filled with a never ending storm of darkness. He wanted to kill Blu more than before. Suddenly a bunch of trucks pulled up near the float and animal control officers came out with guns loaded with tranquilizer darts. One of them tried to shoot Luiz but he missed. The others started to aim for the other animals, both wild and pets. They started shooting everywhere; Mauro was riding on Luiz's fruit hat trying to escape. They hid behind the giant parrot of the float where Nico, Pedro, Roger, Robert, and Marry were. Mauro got off of Luiz's hat and walked behind Marry and started saying, "Yo, tourist…" She turned around to see him and freaked out saying, "Get away from me you wild animal!" Mauro slapped himself and said, "Are you serious! Look tons of wild animals and pets are in danger here; if we want to stop this and save our friends we have to work together." Nico, Pedro, and Luiz nodded their heads in agreement and Marry, Roger, and Robert looked at each other and then Roger put his wing's feathers up to make a thumb up. Rafael and Eva were flying around with their kids trying to avoid animal control's shots; they started making loops and moved as they hid behind things in the street and on the float. Jewel had her wings around Ramon, Erik, and Esperanza trying to protect them from the shots. Gloria turned her head towards Jewel and then jumped her and started to hit her with her wings. Jewel tried to fight back but Gloria was stronger than her; Erik, Ramon, Esperanza started to climb on her and bit her and pulled her feathers out like Rafael's kids do. Gloria grabbed the three of them in her wings and yelled, "You little monsters shall regret that!" Jewel immediately got up and angrily yelled, "Get your hands off of my children!" She then knocked Gloria to the ground and put her foot around her neck to choke her, but Gloria got up and started to fight back. Blu watched in fear as his family was in danger but then he turned to Nigel.

Nigel ignored the conflict around them and had his eyes directly on Blu; Blu looked at Nigel exactly the same way. They stood there for a moment, waiting for one of them to make a move. A fly passed by and Nigel pit down and the tip of his beak went right through it. Blu took a large fruit and crushed it in his wing. Nigel hissed at Blu, sounding like a strange bird, or a vulture. Blu grabbed a mango in his foot and through it in the air next to him, blocking a tranquilizer from hitting his head.

Nigel: "I wonder if blue macaw is nearly extinct because it is a delicacy."

Blu: "Well you're not going to find out tonight!"

Blu and Nigel started to fly towards each other as they were about to engage in combat.


	9. Chapter 9

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 9

Nigel had his foot open and tried to grab Blu, but Blu flew down and avoided him; Blu flew behind him kicked him in the butt. Nigel turned around and started to chase him angrily; Blu flew in front of a transformer and hovered there for a moment, and when Nigel flew close enough, Blu dodged him and Nigel hit the transformer and got electrocuted. He fell into a garbage can and came out with a chicken leg on his head.

Blu smiled and said, "That's how I take out the trash!" Nigel took a bite out of the chicken and said, "Go ahead! But I'll have the last laugh pretty bird!"

Meanwhile

Mauro, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Roger, Robert, and Marry were looking at the animal control people and then they put their plan into action. Robert carried Mauro and dropped him on the head of one of the officers, just when he was about to shoot a bird with a tranquilizer. Mauro attacked the man's face and he immediately moved his gun and accidentally fired it at another guy. The man he hit yelled in pain and moved his gun and accidentally shot a guy who was loading cages onto a truck. Each of these men fell asleep and Mauro hit the man in the head so hard that he fell into unconsciousness. Luiz ran by and Mauro jumped onto his fruit hat and road him into the truck and they opened the cages and freed all of the dogs in the truck.

One of the animal control men turned to see the dogs running out and fighting them and he yelled, "Who let the dogs out!" Then Nico flew by and through his bottle cap at the side of the guy's neck and the man became unconscious, Nico caught his cap and said, "That's how we samba!"

Marmosets were riding the birds like a cowboy riding a horse; the birds spun around and the marmosets fell onto some of the animal control people and started biting them and crawling all over them. While the men were trying to pull the marmosets off of them, Pedro kicked some fruit and hit them in their faces.

He then flew next to Nico and said, "No one can control animals!" He and Nico hit their bellies against each other and Nico said, "Cause we love Carnival!"

Rafael and Eva flew over the people with their chicks following them; they hit their beaks on top of the men's heads knocking them out. A man was shooting birds with tranquilizers, but a lizard climbed up his arm and shot his tong into the man's ear. The man screamed as he suddenly felt the tong in his ear; Luiz was running with Mauro on his fruit hat and he bit the man in his butt. The man screamed in pain and ran into a pole; he then said, "I see stars." And he fell down and started to snore.

Luiz ran onto the float with Mauro and they stood there smiling and Mauro gave him a high five; suddenly they were surrounded by men who pointed their guns at them. They couldn't escape but suddenly Luiz's drool fell onto the ground and he slipped and fell of the float just before the men fired, they shot each other and fell down.

Mauro got up and said, "What do you know; your spit actually saved us." Luiz then said, "It's a medical condition!" Mauro smiled and said, "Call it what you will, I call it luck!"

Meanwhile

Gloria was chasing Jewel in the air; Erik, Ramon, and Esperanza were trying to find a way they could help their mother. Suddenly Esperanza pointed at a box of fruit the marmosets brought onto the float. They flew to the box and Jewel started to fly down in their direction with Gloria behind her; when they came near them, Erik kicked a fruit at Gloria's face. When the fruit hit her, Gloria angrily flew to them; they tried to fly away but she was too fast for them, she grabbed them in her feet and started to squeeze them.

She angrily said, "You little monsters just made a big mistake!" Jewel immediately tackled her to the ground and started to strangle her in her wings while saying, "Get away from my children! You mess with the macaw, you get the beak!" Gloria pulled Jewel off and yelled, "You took my man; now I'm going to take you down!" Jewel angrily replied, "Blu is the only one for me! I would not trade him for any bird in the world! You should just find someone else!" Gloria then pointed at Jewel with her wing and yelled, "I could maybe get over Blu rejecting me for another pet, but never him rejecting me for a savage beast like you! You and all of your friends shall pay for what you have done to him!"

Gloria flew to Jewel and grabbed her throat and started choking her; Jewel tried to get Gloria off of her but she was too strong. Gloria started to laugh in a manner that seemed both evil and crazy. Esperanza flew onto Gloria's head and started to pull her eyelids; she tried to pull her off but she couldn't get Esperanza off with her wings. Ramon and Erik flew into her face and pushed her off of Jewel. Jewel got up and kicked Gloria in the stomach, knocking her down; Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon flew to Jewel and hugged her, she put her wings around them while looking at Gloria angrily, showing that she would not let her hurt her children.

Gloria got up and yelled, "I'll never stop!"

Meanwhile

Nigel was flying after Blu trying to kill him; Blu kept making sharp turns around large objects but he couldn't shake Nigel. He was a great distance from Nigel when he stopped and saw that Jewel was fighting Gloria and that an animal control officer was behind her and aimed his tranquilizer at Jewel.

Jewel knocked Gloria down and as she was getting up, Blu yelled, "Jewel, behind you!"

Jewel turned around and saw the animal control man and she dodged his dart, which hit part of the float. Then Nigel came and grabbed Blu's neck and pushed him on the sidewalk and started to choke him. Blu tried to pull Nigel's leg off of his neck but the cockatoo was too strong.

Blu started to cough and Nigel smiled evilly and said, "The party is over pretty bird!" Nico and Pedro flew near by and saw Blu, Nico said, "The party's not over as long as the music is still playing."

He threw his bottle cap at Nigel's eye; Nigel let go and put his foot over his eye in pain. He looked at Nico and Pedro angrily and started to fly towards them; Blu got up and through a mango at the back of Nigel's head. Nigel turned around and Blu taunted him and flew away.

Nigel turned to Nico and Pedro and said, "I'll deal with you two later!"

Blu flew to an animal control van that had the back doors open. Blu flew in front of some cages in it and Nigel flew towards him like a missile moving through the air. Blu dodged Nigel, who hit the back of an open cage; Blu quickly closed the door and locked it with a pad lock.

Nigel shook the door but couldn't open it and Blu said, "Let's see how you like the cage!"

Meanwhile

Gloria had her foot around Jewel's neck and her other one holding down Erik, Ramon, and Esperanza. The birds, marmosets, and pets had knocked out the rest of the animal control officers and they gathered around the float.

They all wanted to save Jewel and the chicks but Gloria yelled, "Nobody move! Or I'll do something even worse to them!"

They all were motionless, but just when she was about to kill Jewel, Blu flew at her like a missile and hit her with his wing. He turned around and grabbed Jewel and the chicks in his wings. They were happy to see that Blu wasn't hurt but Gloria came again and grabbed Blu by the neck and held him against the floor of the float. Jewel and the chicks flew at Gloria to save Blu, but Gloria hit the chicks with her wing and knocked them off the float and Jewel flew to help them.

Gloria turned to face Blu and said, "I'll give you one more chance Blu; come with me and be mine!" But Blu said, "And turn my back on my friends and family; never!" Gloria started to squeeze his throat and said, "Then you leave me no choice!" Blu started to have trouble breathing as he said, "Fine, kill me but leave my friends and family alone!" Gloria angrily said, "Never! They shall all pay for corrupting my precious one!" She turned to all the pets and yelled, "Let this be an example to you of what happens when we let the wild animals get the better of us!"

Blu looked behind her and saw a lighter and a can of air-freshener on the ground. He reached his feet back and grabbed both of them; he pulls them under Gloria's stomach and turns on the fire of the lighter and puts one of his fingers on the top of the air-freshener. The others didn't know what Blu was doing and they yelled for Gloria not to kill him but she just ignored them.

Jewel flew onto the float with Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon and saw that Blu was running out of air and yelled, "Get away from him!" Gloria turned her head around and yelled, "Never! He shall die!" Jewel angrily asked, "If you love Blu so much why do you wannna kill him?" She responded, "Because if I can't have him no one can!" She turned her head back to Blu's face and said, "Before I kill you, any last words?" Blu said, "Yes! Kids, never play with fire!" Gloria was confused and asked, "What?"

Blu pulled the lighter and air-freshener in front of his head and blew the fire onto Gloria. She screamed and fell off of the float. Jewel was surprised as Blu got up and started breathing heavily.

Jewel flew to him and asked, "You killed her?" Blu replied, "Of course not, I just did that so she would finally stop." Gloria was exhausted as she climbed to the float saying, "That was… Not" she fell down into unconsciousness while saying, "Fair!" Luiz was standing next to Mauro and Roger when he said, "That bird is her own kind of crazy!" Roger's eyes were half closed as he said, "You have no idea!" Mauro then stated, "She definitely got what she deserved." Luiz and Roger nodded their heads with their eyes half closed. Blu suddenly said, "We should get out of here before the animal control people wake up." Rafael pointed at Gloria and asked, "What about her?" Roger replied, "Don't worry, Heather will come and get her."

All the birds grabbed the marmosets and lizards and flew to some other buildings in the city and the dogs and cats followed them on foot.


	10. Chapter 10

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 10

All the birds, marmosets, and pets were on a sidewalk and Roger said to Blu and Jewel, "Sorry we caused all that trouble for you and your kids, and friends." Blu then replied, "It's okay, despite all the trouble, it wasn't so bad. It's not the reunion I hoped for but it's one I'll never forget." Jewel was holding Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon in her wings and said, "Yeah, too bad Gloria turned out to be a crazy jerk." Roger then replied, "Try living with her!" Nico flew by and said, "How ya gonna make sure she doesn't do something like this again?" Marry flew by and said, "Don't worry, we'll fix her." Robert then said, "Yeah, it's too bad we didn't get to enjoy Carnival." Pedro flew by and said, "It's not too late. The parade is back on track across town." Blu smiled and said, "That's great! What do you guys say, one more song?"

All the animals wanted to do it and so they decided to let the show go on. They went to the parade and scared off the performers of another float. The float was blue with fake trees and a giant flower with a platform for a performer to stand on. The marmosets brought cans to use as drums and the lizards, cats, dogs, and birds came on and started to beat the cans. Jewel started a song.

Jewel and all the ladies sang, "Boogie Wonderland uh uh. Dance! Boogie Wonderland!

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get!

Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman who has laid to many bets!"

Blu and all the men start to sing, "The mirror stares you in the face"

Jewel and the ladies join in again, singing, "And says baby uh uh it don't work

You say your prayers though you don't care

You dance and shake the hurt!"

All: "Dance! Mumbo!"

Jewel and others: "Boogie wonderland! Dance! Dance! Dance! Mumbo!"

Rafael twirls Eva around with their eighteen chicks dancing around them in a perfect circle.

Mauro was putting his arms in front of each other as he stepped forward like a rapper with Nico and Pedro doing the same thing on both sides of him and Luiz dances on his hind legs, all four of them sing, "Check it out Check it out check it out  
>Yo soy Raul penguino mas cool latino 100% espanol my brothers que!<br>Loco me yamien una senorita me siento como flama la fiesta biala biala muchachita"  
>Mauro was spinning on his feet with Nico and Pedro flying around him and Luiz shaking his but behind them, singing, "Mi corazon tiene dynamita boom! exacto que coma en el plato"<br>On the next lines they all did Jazz hands "Que mames Sier tu papi penguino

booyaka booyaka"

Erik then went, "Mumbo!"

Blu started slow dancing with Jewel as she and the ladies sang, "All the love can't be gone"

All: "Mumbo!"

Jewel and ladies: "All the need to be loved can't be wrong"

All: "Mumbo!"  
>Jewel and ladies: "All the heart songs are playing and my heart keeps saying boogie wonderland, wonderland"<p>

Blu started singing the Spanish words of the song that were hard to understand. While he sang he, Jewel, Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon flew into the air. On the next lines a bunch of birds flew into the air and when they sang them, the stopped and put their wings at their sides and made a giant image of a bird.

All: "Dance! Mumbo!"

All: "Dance! Boogie Wonderland!

Dance! Mumbo!

Dance! Mumbo!"

Erik flew to two cans and hit them at a certain beat and five marmosets hit their cans at the same beat, just like in Happy Feet. Esperanza flew to two cans next to Erik and hit them at a different beat and the marmosets repeated it as well. Ramon flew to two next to her and played a slower beat and the Marmosets repeated it on their cans too. Blu flew onto a big can behind them and hit his feet on it, at a rapid beat and instead of repeating it, the Marmosets just hit one of their drums once.

All: "Chiga chiga chiga,

Reba reba reba! Boogie!

Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Oooooo… Mumbo!"

All the birds, lizards, marmosets, cats, and dogs started tapping their feet on the ground at musical beats.

All: "The Dance! The Dance! The dance the dance the dance! Boogie!"

The humans couldn't understand what they were singing but their chirping sounded musical and catchy and they enjoyed their dancing, so they cheered loudly.

After they finished their performance they all left. The birds and marmosets went home and the pets returned to their owners. The only ones that were still out were Blu and his friends and Roger, Robert, and Marry.

Jewel said, "Well it was nice meeting you guys but we need to go." Roger replied, "Yeah same here; we'll never forget you guys. But before we go, why didn't you come back to Moose Lake Blu?" Blu looked at him and said, "Well to be honest, I fell in love with Jewel and I got some new friends. They didn't replace you guys as my friends, but they are one of a kind. And for some reason, even though the two of us had been through so much trouble, I felt more at home here than I ever did in Moose Lake. That's why I won't leave here." Marry replied, "That's a nice story; and don't worry, we understand." Robert said, "Yeah, I see what you mean about your friends here, they seem irreplaceable to me." Rafael said, "Yeah, I can see why he liked you guys back in Minnesota." They had all said goodbye and before Blu and the others left he said, "Come back sometime so we can have a great time together again." Roger turned around and said, "You got it!" Jewel turned and joked as she said, "Just bring a leash for Gloria."

They all laughed and Blu and Jewel flew with Erik, Esperanza, and Ramon to their tree where they would get a good night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Rio Friends from Moose Lake

Chapter 11

The next day after all the birds woke up they started to make music before singing. At the airport, Roger, Robert, Marry, and Gloria were in their cages and were about to be loaded on the plane home. Gloria was not in a happy mood, for she looked like Nigel when the plane propeller nearly killed him and shaved off his feathers; she was pink and her body looked like a turkey, the only feathers she still had were on her head and face. The four of them could hear the music and singing in the jungle.

Chorus: "All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

Jewel: "Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

Blu: "Never alone, cause this is our home"

Their Chicks join in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

All: "All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

Pedro: "I'm a Caporoeira king a king a king a king a

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a aww)"

Nico: "Everybody here loves samba"

Pedro: "I like the Samba"

Rafeal: "Rhythm you feel in your heart"

Pedro: "I'm the samba master"

While Gloria, Roger, Robert, and Marry were being loaded into the plane they sang as well.

Marry: "Feeling happy as you dance"

Robert: "Something you can't find in France"

Roger flew onto Gloria's shoulder and hugged her while singing: "Adventures you have with your friends"

Gloria smiled at his lyrics and happily sang, "Sticking together till the end!"

Back in the jungle

Nico: "Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

Chorus: "Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

During the final lyrics Blu, Jewel, Esperanza, Erik, and Ramon flew to the airport and waved goodbye to the birds from Moose Lake. When they were finished Gloria poked her head out and saw they looked scared of her.

Gloria: "Sorry for the trouble I caused. I went too far back there."

They accepted her apology and flew away; after luggage area of the plane closed Gloria said, "Love never dies Blu! I'll get you back somehow!" Roger and the others were shocked and he said, "Haven't you learned anything!" Gloria replied, "Yes, I am not going to try to kill Jewel or their kids; I am just going to win Blu's heart and he shall be mine!" On those final words her eyes stitched, showing that she was crazy.

Epilogue

It was sometime in the middle of the night; there were guards wondering around looking for something.

One of them went to the chief and said, "Sir, one of the birds has escaped." The chief just replied, "We'll have to find him and catch him!"

The bird that escaped was Nigel; when the guards left, he flew out of the door without any of them knowing.

Nigel flew into the sky and said to himself, "I'll be back pretty birds!"


End file.
